1. Field
This invention relates generally to remote control of remote-control-enabled electrical devices installed in Recreational Vehicle (RV) systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
RVs include onboard systems that are intended to enhance the quality of the RV traveling/living experience. Some RV onboard systems are remotely controllable via hard-wired electrical circuits.